death_paradefandomcom-20200222-history
Harada
Harada (原田 Harada) is a member of the band group C.H.A He is the partner of Mayu when they enter Viginti. Appearance Harada is a good-looking man with fair skin and brown eyes. He has short blond hair and his fringes are parted, with most of it collecting on the left side of his face. For attire, he wears a white v-neck shirt under a black vest and a brown necklace. On the bottom, he dons brown pants. Personality Probably due to his fame as a member of an idol group, he may put on a fake front of contentment when in actuality, he is annoyed. However, his true feelings are not malevolent. Plot Ginti makes Mayu and Harada play a game of Twister. While it originally starts out without too many complaints, tension quickly built up when Ginti made it so the colored spaces the players would touch-activated extreme weather changes. Eventually, Ginti drops the floor out from Mayu and Harada. The two start to panic when forced to stay on narrow platforms high above what seemed to be sharp spikes on the ground. Ginti says that the game will end when only one person is left on the suspended platform. Harada immediately decides that if it has to be him or Mayu, he has to push Mayu off. However, Mayu sacrifices herself and lets herself fall. As she starts to fall, Harada remembers the suicide of a previous girlfriend that Harada felt guilty for, and knows that he cannot lose someone due to his actions again. He grabs onto Mayu's arm, keeping her from plunging down. The two exchange words and eventually Harada cannot support the weight any longer, and Mayu falls to the floor. The 'spikes' are then revealed to be completely harmless. It was revealed in Episode 8 that Ginti cast him into the void after his game with Mayu. Relationships Kana An ex-girlfriend of Harada's, and a fan of his prior to that. When Harada broke up with her, she was devastated by how he said it like it was nothing. When she tells him this, he laughs and says, "Kana, I said I'm sorry." The devastation drives her to commit suicide. Later on her dates her sister without knowing she was related to Kana. For revenge after a night together she leaves him a present a bomb and that is how Harada dies. Mayu Arita Harada first meets Mayu at Viginti. Though he is friendly towards her, his inner monologue shows that he thinks her makeup is way too gaudy and the whole situation is an annoyance. When the game of Twister enters the sudden death round, Harada's instincts tell him to push Mayu off. When Mayu is about to sacrifice herself, she thanks Harada and C.H.A. for always picking her up when she feels down with their songs, and that she will be a fan to the end. Harada tries to save Mayu and tells her that he's the one that's thankfu, ad that fans like her are what's gotten him this far. When Mayu removes her makeup, Harada couldn't recognize her at first. The two of them chat excitedly and do not seem to mind being dead. Mayu and Harada set up a faux stage and perform a concert, Cross Heart Attack! Category:Characters Category:Males